Nostalgia Critic
The Nostalgia Critic is an online movie critic who reviews old movies from the 1980's, 90's, and parts of the early 2000's. He is one of many reviewers of the website ThatGuyWithTheGlasses and a rival of AVGN. Physical Appearance The Nostalgia Critic has short brown hair he keeps under a black baseball cap. He wears a pair of glasses, a white T-shirt, black jacket, red tie, blue denim jeans, and black shoes. He usually keeps a gun hidden on him. One of his most prominent features is his beard which he had shaved once. Personality The Nostalgia Critic can seem like a calm and collective person, but in reality he is an emotionally unbalance individual. All the bad movies he's watched turns him into a ranting and raving madman in a fashion similar to that of Daffy Duck. If enraged enough, he will shoot first and ask questions later, quite literally. He has been known to be quite greedy, finding anything that could make him a boat load of cash. Abilities Because of his explosive personality, the Critic can cause explosions should he get too confused or baffled by something. After his first defeat by the AVGN he obtains the ability to shoot lightning from his hands. Though not included in the Quest for YouTube, if he says the word "elephant," the Burger King will appear out of nowhere. He's quite handy with a gun, having dead-eye accuracy on his targets. Biography The Quest for YouTube The Nostalgia Critic is first seen running past the Wiseau Apartment Complex en route to the AVGN's house. Once there, he and the nerd get into a fist fight. After being kicked into a pile of cardboard boxes, the fight is called off and the two bicker at each other. This give the Irate Gamer enough time to sneak in and capture AVGN. The Critic teams with the Unification Squad to defeat the Irate Gamer's genie and give chase. This is cut short when Tommy Wiseau leaps off the roof of his complex to challenge the Critic for his review for The Room. The squad manages to break up the fight, but it's too late. The Irate Gamer has escaped. The Critic leaves the team to locate him. After Tommy's birthday, the Critic returns to take the squad to where the Irate Gamer has gone to, a nuclear submarine that was caught on a coral reef. He didn't go on it because of Siobhan's presence and the Anonymous members. The team breaks into the command room and fight the Irate Gamer, along with multiple R.O.B. units and Gogo Yubari. In retaliation for capturing the AVGN, they stuff the Irate Gamer into the torpedo bay and launch him into the barrier around I.M. Meen's library. Nostalgia Critic is last seen storyline wise in Act III when an anamoly opens up in Madotsuki's apartment. Epilogue He more than likely regrets being apart of this weird adventure. He'll remember it so you don't have to. Special Attacks EXPLAIN!! - Critic screams "EXPLAIN!!!" at the top of his lungs, causing a miniature explosion. '''Just EXPLAIN!!!! - '''Critic's voice begins to deepen and he raises his arms in the air. He mutters "Just... ex..." before screaming out "PLAIN!!!!" and slamming his arms down. This results in an explosion on atomic levels. Trivia *The fight between the Critic and AVGN is a reference to their actual battle to settle their differences. The video can be watched at this address. Everything else, like the fight against the genie and Tommy Wiseau are references to Chincherrinas' "Super Smash Bros. LAWL". *There was suppose to be a scene between the Critic and Madotsuki hinting at a possible romance, but this was cut. *The Critic was to gain summons for the Burger King and Chuck Norris, but this was cut. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG